When Kingdoms Collide
by Samurai of Lorien
Summary: This is a story mostly about my OC Douglas the Demon King and a friends OC Eberhard King of the Sea. Give me feedback and let me know how it is. I'm on a busy schedule so i apologize in advance for not posting a lot.
1. Introduction to the OC's

**Introduction to the OC's**

* * *

**Eberhard**

_Eberhard is the king of the sea, he is around seventeen and he is outgoing and optimistic. He loves all his sea creatures and takes great resposibilty for them and can be paranoid and overprotective. But he cares a lot. He is a lanky boy with cotton candy blue hair, similar to the color of the blue sea and a narwhal horn pertureds from his head. His normal attire is a green sweatshirt and grey jeans ripped in the knees. He was first born in Germany but when he was five he ran away from home in hopes to meet a mermaid like he wanted to be to he could turn into one. In his desperate attempt he swam to far out into see but eventually woke up in Ooo and built his way up at a fast pace. In Ooo he rules the Sea Kingdom which is underneath the sea, he live in an Atlantis-like castle and he has to go under a special bubble considering he does not have gills. He has a loyal companion named Benoît (Ben-Wah) whom is a narwhal that wears a little red bowtie._

* * *

**Douglas the Demon King**

_Douglas is the Demon King which is obvious from his name. He lives in a corner of Ooo he calls his kingdom Douglandia but nobody lives there but him. It's more of a castle, big towers resembling arrows with large black smoke rings circling the peaks. Douglas is a tall lanky boy who is eighteen; he has light redish-more brown hair with black horns curved slightly on both sides of his head. He also has large black wings and fangs and sports oversized red turtlenecks with a classy brown vest overtop. On bottom he wears charcoal colored jeans and little converse type shoes. Douglas is socially awkward mostly because nobody likes him because he is the demon king. He's really shy and reads a lot; quite the book smart nerdy demon we have here. The only things Douglas really has in Douglandia is his Dekals which are small spider like creatures that don't talk or ever make noise at all unless they are being harassed; then they squeal._

* * *

**_Eberhard is a character I did not create a friend did, I created Douglas. Any other Adventure Time characters I do not own._**


	2. The Kings Meet

_A little FYI in my fanfic here there is some MarcyxPB, I also have average pairing such as Jake and LR and Finn and FP just so you guys know._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Eberhard lay in his kingdoms bed snuggled up in his pajamas with Benoît watching crimes shows which was his favorite thing to do. The show today was a story on the Ice King trying to steal princesses in the night when Finn and Jake save the day. Eberhard knew of the Ice King, Finn and Jake; he has never met them though.

"Glob I've got it Benoît! Let's go to the Candy Kingdom, It's only a king's duty to know all of the kingdoms kings, queens, princes and princesses," Eberhard winked and set out the door while Benoît followed.

Over at the Candy Kingdom in Ooo Finn, Jake, and Marceline we're jamming for the candy people to hear. Flame Princess, Lady Rainacorn, and Princess Bubblegum stood in front fawning over them; who could resist a band with a vampire bassist, a dog violist, and beat-boxing hero? Suddenly two more joined the party, two the candy citizens had never met before. After the jam ended the two unknown guests made their way to the band.

"I would like to introduce myself, I am Eberhard King of the Sea and this is my loyal companion Benoît!" Eberhard chuckled and bowed, "Are you Finn the Human and Jake the Dog?"

"Haha yes I am Finn and that's Jake," Jake puffed up into a tough/badass type form and snapped in pointed letting out a smooth and cool _'hey'_.

"Woah what are you, you can fly too?" Marceline hovered over to Eberhard checking him out.

"I am the king of the sea haha, I don't exactly know how I just can!" Eberhard glanced past Marceline and saw Princess Bubblegum who was approaching behind Marceline.

"Hello, you must be Eberhard King of the Sea. I have heard great things about your kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed and reached out to shake Eberhards hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess, I figured since the Candy Kingdom was such a large part of Ooo I should become more acquainted with the folk here," Eberhard explained to the four of them. "I am glad to have met you guys we should hangout sometime! I have to get going though, my kingdom is throwing a ball tomorrow and I must get ready! You guys are welcome to come, there should be a crab named Cradaniel ashore tell them Eberhard sent you guys and he will cast a spell on you so you can enter the kingdom all of you are invited!"

"Algebraic! We will definitely be there!" Finn exclaimed kind of answer for the whole group who was nodding in agreement and Eberhard trailed off.

Eberhard and Benoît traveled along the path they were on last time but on this way back there was someone sitting on a rock near the shore alone. It was a male, but he had wings and horns and brown shaggy hair. I was postured shyly hanging his arms low wrapped in an avalanche of red cozy sweater. Over his sweater he wore a brown vest that complimented his slender figure. But what was he? Eberhard approached from behind yelled a greeting the boys way. The boy whipped his head around terrified and he let out a nervous stuttered hello back. As the boy turned Eberhard noticed he had fangs as well; maybe he was a vampire like Marceline?

"Wh—who are you?" The boy stammered at Eberhard looking up at him with a glowing expression.

"Glob! You sit outside my kingdom and you don't even know!?" Eberhard chuckled, "I am Eberhard King of the Sea."

"OH GOB OH GOB OH GOB! I AM SO SORRY!" the boy nervously shouted and calmed himself down a bit. "I am Douglas, th-the Demon King—" he trailed off reticently added that he was demon king for it had scared most off from him.

"Holy shmow! That's pretty cool! A real demon king!" Eberhard enthusiastically paced around in excitement.

"Yo-You aren't scared of me?" Douglas looked up and grined

"Of course not! Where is your castle! Tell me more about yourself!" Eberhard was extremely diverted from his original task to return to the Sea Kingdom to set up for the ball despite Benoîts effort to get him back and eventually Benoît trailed off back in the sea on his own and let Eberhard go off with his new friend.

"Well it's over past the trees but—"

"LETS GO MAN" Eberhard ran and eventually took float to the castle.

"Well wait f-for me!" Douglas jumped in the air spreading his wings and they headed off to the Demon Kingdom.

* * *

_So guys let me know what you think! I would love advice one what could happen next though I have it pretty planned out, I will update as soon as I can but I live a busy musicians life haha. I hope you like them, I can try to link people art if you guys want more a visual! PM me or maybe I will post a link at the end of the next chapter, depends. THANKS FOR READING._

**_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S I CREATE NOT ANYTHING FROM ADVENTURETIME._**


End file.
